nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
In the Dog House
}} Dog House, also known as In the Dog House, is a puzzle game released on September 19, 2008. The player must guide a dog to the bone by moving the pieces of the house. ---- Controls Click and hold mouse - Move bone or house piece Levels The player has to guide a dog through a house, which is broken into chunks, by sliding the chunks around so the dog can go into them. The player has to guide the dog to the kitchen in the house so he can get his supper. The player does this by placing a bone in places in the house where the dog can get it. It is almost similar to a sliding number puzzle game, of which the player slides the pieces of the house to help make a pathway for the dog to the kitchen using its bone. Level 1 "Drag the rooms to form a path from left to right. Then pick up the bone and put it on the other side!" First, drag the bone to the kitchen. Move the room with the anywhere wallpaper to the right of the left and right only room. The player has completed level 1. Level 2 "You don't need a complete path from start to finish. Get the puppy as far as to the sofa, and then make the path to the kitchen." First, drag the bone to the kitchen. Move the room that can go anywhere to the right of the room with the dog. The dog will take a ride on the elevator and walk to the room with the chair. Then, move both rooms with the anywhere wallpaper above the elevator. The dog will take a ride on a different elevator straight to the kitchen. The player has completed level 2. Level 3 "Complete the set of stairs to reach the kitchen. Some turn and others slide." Level 4 "Beware of the cat! He will try to get near you and block your path. If you get stuck, press the reset button in the corner of the screen." Level 5 "To use the doors, get the puppy to the first door, put the bone by the second door, and the puppy will walk through." Level 6 "Connect the power box to the gate with the cable, and the gate will open!" Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Ending Interactive objects *Lifts - Interactive objects in Dog House *Power boxes, cables, and gates - Interactive objects and obstacles in Dog House Pieces *Anywhere wallpaper - Wallpaper that makes pieces move freely *Horizontal wallpaper Wallpaper that makes pieces move left and right *Vertical wallpaper Wallpaper that makes pieces move up and down *Rotation wallpaper - Wallpaper that makes pieces rotate instead of move *Inert wallpaper - Wallpaper that restricts movement *Hallway pieces - Pieces that the dog can use to travel forwards *Lift pieces - Pieces that the dog can use to travel up and down *Stair pieces - Pieces that the dog can use to travel diagonally *Fireplace - The piece where the dog spawns in Hazards * Cat: The cat will prevent the dog from moving farther Scoring Players are scored by the number of moves they take to complete each level (the less moves, the more points are earned). Unused content Unused Content in this section is not used at all in the game. Symbols Present in the game's files are unused images of a plus sign (+) and a question mark (?). Although these seem as though they are the only unused text, there is actually a lot more that do not have images but Action Script associated with them. The Action Script for the unused text that have no image appear all the same, with the exception that the word occurrence after None_ but before extends is replaced with, in all caps, the name of the symbol. Below are collapsible boxes that contain the source, raw, and P code for all unused symbols. Click show to collapse the box. File:DH1.png|Unused plus sign File:DH2.png|Unused question mark Sprites A brown box is present in the game, a box that has a brown outline and transparent inside. It is possibly early dimensions for the general size of each room in In the Dog House. File:DH7.png|The brown box Rooms Found on Simon Hunter's website is a large image of various backgrounds for rooms in Dog House, including some backgrounds that go unused in the final game. File:Beta9.png|The image Beta Content in this section had their sprite superseded by another sprite. Cursors and general room shape Present in the game are very early images of the general shape of rooms and how the cursor would react to being on that room. Notably, the cursor on the image has been drawn on to the image, instead of being an alternate image. Along with this, there are beta images of the cursor. Rooms appear light blue in colour, with the cursor on them appearing dark blue. The regular level cursor that is not on any room appears light blue. DH8.png|A room that cannot be moved DH9.png|A room that can be moved horizontally DH10.png|A room that can be flipped DH11.png|A room that be moved vertically DH12.png|A room that can be moved in any direction DH13.png|A long room that can be moved in any direction DH14.png|A long room that can be flipped DH15.png|A very long room that can be moved in any direction DH16.png|A big room that can be moved in any direction DH17.png|A ¬ shaped room that can be moved in any direction DH18.png|A tall room that can be moved in any direction DH20.png|A cursor. This cursor is an SVG in the game, while all other images are PNG DH21.png|A sideways cursor, possibly used for scrolling the screen. Like the previous cursor, this cursor is a SVG in the game, while all other images are PNG Award |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Puzzle (Browser games) game of 2008 - Audience Award | |- |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Puzzle (Browser games) game of 2008 | |} Trivia *According to the Nitrome blog, Dog House was made back in May 2008, four months before it was released. Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Dog House Category:Miniclip games Category:Puzzle games Category:2008 games Category:Games with music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Beta